1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and an automobile including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is disclosed which employs, as a light source for a low beam, a light-emitting device having a high ratio of scotopic vision luminance to photopic vision luminance (SIP ratio) for a lighting apparatus which performs night-time illumination for an automobile (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-101881). The above-described technique enables illuminating even the surroundings of an illuminated area with use of so-called Purkinje phenomenon, leading to faster notification in viewing the surroundings in a dark environment during night-time driving.